Justice Abusing
by migguy-24
Summary: /!\WARNING/!\ HARD LEMON ! CONTENT RAPE, VIOLENCE AND FORCED SEX. Light Yagami knows the name of L. Before killing him, he decided to have a good time with him and the task force. Really sensitive content. Don't read it if you are delicate.


Title: Justice Abusing

Me: er ... hello everyone. This is my very first fanfiction in English on Death Note. I know it's pretty weird but forgive my language. English is not my main language but I want this fanfic to be in English. Warning. For those who do not support rape, violence, forced sex, you can always click on the small cross at the top left. I had this idea with my heart turned upside down because of an image of Lawliet in very bad position and my Kira (my other personality), had decided to possess me and write this. Forgive me. I'm really sorry.

Pairing: Matsuda, Souchiro, Aizawa, Mikami and Light x L

The characters are in Obha and Obata.

 _1) Think_

2) "Talk"

Me: And I'm genuinely sorry if you ever vomit the contents of your stomach at the end of that fanfiction.

* * *

 **Justice Abusing**

* * *

 _Pov of L_

6 a.m.

It was another day at the General Cartier. I sat in my usual chair and ate a really sweet cheesecake.

The team arrived shortly afterwards, I noticed the strange smile of Light Yagami, my number one suspect, and also the only person I've ever loved.

The day passed quickly, the murders continued and we had no information, no clue to catch Kira.

It was 6 p.m. when I say "Everybody, you can go home."

I was expecting a few sighs of relief behind me. But nothing happened as usual.

Light grabbed my shoulders and said with a diabolic smile "We'll have a little fun before we get home."

The second after, I found myself on the ground, Light held his shoulders firmly, while Matsuda and Mr. Yagami held my hands. "What's going on? Let me go."

Light silenced me by staking his lips on mine. Brutally.

"Mh." Mr. Yagami sighed, "We're going to relax a bit with the greatest detective in the world ..."

"What do you talking about? Let me go." I struggled with all my strength with my hands and feet but it was useless. My hands were held by Matsuda and Mr. Yagami while Aizawa started gently stroking his legs over my head and Light held me firmly.

Light says "Stay still, L. You'll love it ..."

Without thinking, he tore my beautiful sweater (the sweater that Mello and Near had offered me). Light had to pass his hand behind my back licking my chest. The feeling of being touched in this way repelled me.

"Mh, L. You're so beautiful .."

In my hands I felt something hard, it was Mr. Yagami's and Matsuda's cock, they were going to masturbate with my hands. "Let me go, I beseech you."

I cried "Stop it, what's wrong with you?" They did not answer my calls anymore.

"Watari, help me!" I called Watari to help me stop this nightmare, but Light answer me. "He does not hear you, L."

Light continued to pass his tongue on my chest, swelling my cock in my pants _it's true that it was good_. Souchiro and Matsuda always held my hands, forcing me to keep on shaking them. "Stop it! Please." Light turned to Aizawa and he ordered "Shut up." I saw Aizawa approaching me, his swollen cock approaching the mouth. He took my head. I closed my eyes and my lips did not want to be forced to such an act. Light pinched one of my nipples, which made me shout but I was silent with Aizawa's cock in my mouth "Good boy," he had said.

Light stopped licking my chest and lowered to my pants. My dick was still a prisoner inside. I saw Light pulled over the zipper of my pants, lifting my legs over his shoulders and lowering my underpants that unfolded my swollen manhood.

"Mhhhh." I could not speak because of Aizawa's cock in my mouth and I could not hold back my groans as Light grabbed my dick and started a movement up and down. I would have liked Light to do this to me in better conditions. "Mhhh."

Light asked me "You like it, L?"

Yes, I liked it, but it was without forgetting that my left hand shook Matsuda's cock, my right hand wanked Mr. Yagami's cock and Aizawa's cock was in my mouth while he held my head in Advancing and retreating my head.

Light stopped his movement and penetrated me without any preparation.

"Mhhhh." My tears began to flow. I was sick. I was shaking. A pain struck me. It was not just physical. Why Light? Why ?

Light started a movement of coming and going repeating me over and over again "Mhhh, L ... You're so beautiful, so tight."

Yes, I was a virgin. And Light would have been my very first boyfriend, my first time, if it was not Kira.

Light touched my hot spot and made me curve my back forward, inviting Light to continue "Mhhh." _Oh God, it would have been so intense if Light was right with me._ "Ah ... L." Matsuda sighed. "So good."

"The greatest detective in this world is a real pervert" Souchiro said. _You are the perverts._

Aizawa said nothing, but I could hear him breathing, and he was very pleased.

Light continued his movements while caressing my chest and back "Mhhhh ..." I felt myself coming, I was close to the enjoyment and oddly Light and the others were close, too. Light tilted his head back and said "AHHHHH, L ... I'm so close ..."

The second after, we all came. Me on my chest. Aizawa in my mouth. He still holds my head, he obliges me to swallow his substance. How awful. Matsuda and Sir Yagami in hands and Light finally came into me. Still saying "L ..."

Light came out of me first and looked at his watch. Matsuda and Mr. Yagami washed my hands and Aizawa let go of my head after I swallowed all his disgusting sperm.

I remained on the ground with this white substance on me, I no longer had the strength to rise. It was the best orgasm of my life but it was the worst. Light dis "6:57 p.m. , three minutes." He turned to me and said, "I'm Kira, I win."

Matsuda, Aizawa, and Mr. Yagami looked lightly at Light. They were controlled by Kira, I knew. Kira can control the death of his victims ... I felt my heart slow down slowly, it's over for me. I lost. And I closed my eyes slowly, I quit this world.

* * *

In the Death Note, Light had written:

* Quillish Wammy, dies of heart attack at 6 a.m.

* L Lawliet, who died gently after the following events,

L Lawliet waits for investigation team at 6 a.m.

Everyone arrives and the day happens quietly without any one succeeding in catching Kira.

At 6 p.m. . L Lawliet told the other investigators that they could obviously go back to their homes.

At 6:05 p.m. . He is raped by all who were in the room and suffers painfully.

L Lawliet finally dies at 7 p.m. after being raped, his heart stops smoothly after hearing "I'm Kira, I win Lawliet." From the mouth his first suspect.

For others, Light had written the same to everyone:

* Tota Matsuda, Souchiro Yagami, Shuichi Aizawa.

Suicide.

They all arrive at 7 a.m.

The day goes by quietly.

L Lawliet must say "Everyone, you can go home ..."

They jump on L Lawliet, preventing him from running away and mastering him.

They all violate L Lawliet and finish their action at 6:55 p.m.

They head to the roof and they jump out of the building.

... ... ...

Kira to win. L Lawliet is dead. Justice was violated after trusting those who loved.

* * *

Yeah, I know. I'm a real bitch. I do not deserve to be treated nicely. Forgive me everybody, forgive me fans of L and Light. Forgive me Lawliet. I am very bad. D: If you ask me how Light got Lawliet's name, it's simplity: Misa told him the name Lawliet after the meet of L and Misa.


End file.
